Automatic speech recognition (ASR) combined with language processing techniques may enable a computing device to retrieve and process commands from a user based on the user's spoken commands. In some systems, speech recognition and/or voice-controlled devices activate upon detection of a spoken “wake-word”. Natural language processing is used to translate the spoken requests into semantic interpretations of the spoken command. Natural language processing is performed using probabilistic machine learning models that typically require relatively large amounts of computing resources such as memory and processing resources.